The Light in the Darkness
by skilletgirl325
Summary: Cleo has been an oucast ever since she spoke out her mind, saying that even though she's a necromancer doesn't mean that she's evil. But when she meets Artix, she feels like she can tell him anything. But one problem, he doesn't know she's a necromancer, aaaaand he's a paladin.
1. Chapter 1

"Weirdo

"Why does she even think that?"

"Freak"

Hey I'm Cleo, and, well, I kinda get this everyday. Ever since I spoke my mind to one of my so called friends people have been pushing me out. I know what your thinking, 'Why don't you do something about it Cleo?'. Listen I've tried, didn't turn out so good. I have a big old scar on my arm to prove it. The only time I feel safe is when I'm home with my dragon, Darkove, and he's also the only living thing I can speak my mind to without being judged. BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGBB! _Crap! Mr. Ribs is gonna kill me if I'm late again!_ Walking quickly to my homeroom, I didn't notice someone stick out their foot. CRASH! "Mmf" groaning, I got up on my hands and knees to only see a foot tapping on the floor impatiently at me. _Aw man_, looking up, I saw Mr. Ribs glaring down at me. "H-hey Mr. Ribs" I said, putting on the best smile I could pull off right now. Mr. Ribs was a walking pile of skin and bones, literally, he had deep purple eyes and long blood red hair pulled back in a braid that went down his back.

He had on a pitch black robe with his red staff in hand, the skull glowing red. "And what do you think your doing Miss Soul?" he asked me, "I tripped sir" I said picking up my books and getting up. He only nodded and went to the front of the classroom. Quickly sighing with relief, I went to my seat all the way to the end of the class, "Today, we will be learning on how to make a skeletal giant…." I simply zoned him out and stared at the clock. Before I knew it he was signing our homework. "I want you all to bring me a knife, sword, staff, our if you want, armor, of a hero. I want them turned in in three weeks." Several gasps were heard around the room. For the past few years, the heroes of Loor have somehow been learning our weaknesses. So this isn't gonna be easy.

WEE OOO! WEE OOO! Our hero alarm went off again for the THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! "C'mon! This is getting old!" I said standing up and getting my staff and fighting robes from my bag, the staff had a red handle with a glowing orb of darkness on the top. My robes were night black with a red trim on it, I quickly pulled up my waist long black hair in a ponytail and put on a plain red cloth mask that covered my mouth, and pulled my hood over my head.

Getting outside in time we saw pretty much a whole army of heroes. "At least this is gonna be fun this time" I heard someone mutter. Feeling a smirk form on my face we all attacked.

Sure they've figured out some of our weaknesses, but not all of them. Turning to the hero closest to me, I saw it was that ranger from Sandsea, Zhoom, was it? I quickly summoned some undead from underground, this ended up him having some ribbed clothes and deep gashes. Turning to my next victim, I saw a guardian coming toward me, his sword held up high. I easily moved out of the way and summoned an orb of darkness and blasted him with it.

"Die foul beasts!" I turned around to see a paladin, fighting away though our zombies like they were butter. For whatever reason I didn't attack, only watched. The paladin had light brown hair, with pale, skin, with dark brown, puppy dog eyes. He was wearing silver armor with a gold lining on the edges. _What am I doing!?_ I yelled mentally to myself. I felt like I could just watch him all day, cutting through our undead. I forced myself forward, but ended up stepping on a twig and breaking it. _Snap!_ Even with all the fighting going on, it sounded like a million windows breaking. The paladin turned toward me. I smirk found itself on his face. He looked at me square in the eyes and said "You think you could sneak up on me huh? Well, you got another thing coming!" With that he ran toward me sword out and ready to slice me to bits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry for the late update guys, scools been a huge pain and I just got done writing a ten page book report, enough of that, I don't own dragonfable, only Cleo, R&R :) **

I was able to dodge the attack on the last second, the man let out a cry of frustration and turned back to me, for some reason he smiled and said, "I'll maybe let you go with your life, and possibly two less limbs, if you answer one question". Interested I said, "It depends on the question, but I'm curious, so shoot". "Just tell me who Cleo Soul is and where she lives" he said, _What does he want with me?_ I wondered. Slowly and carefully, I brought out a whistle the shape of a dragon, sadly the man saw it. "Wait are yo-?". His question was caught off by the whistle, it was so loud that everyone had to stop fighting and cover their ears.

When it was done several heroes turned toward me, their eyes wide with surprise. Before anyone could make a move a deafening roar was heard from the sky. I turned toward the paladin and said, "You know, you really shouldn't ask the person your looking for to ask them were they are, not a smart idea". I smiled when a purple and black dragon landed behind me, it's purple horns were as long as I was tall and it's tail had spikes hard enough to penetrate a man's armor, a pitch black flame came from it's mouth, ready to attack. I turned to Darkove and nodded at him. With that he attacked, using just his tail he was able to knock down about fifty heroes. _If they don't have a dragon or dragonlord_ ,I thought, _Then we can wrap this up in about ten minutes. _Sadly, I thought to late. A large, dull brown dragon landed next to Darkove, with a man in a bushy black beard in dragonlord armor on it's back. Muttering a curse under my breath, I caught up to Darkove and got on his back

"Baumbard! Wait!" The man and dragon turned around for a second, but that was all I needed. Darkove quickly attacked the dragon, I saw the man fly off of it. I quickly jumped off of Darkove and summoned a ball of darkness, but before I got to the dragonlord, I was tackled by that STUPID PALADIN. _That's really cute_, a small part in my mind said. He had a rope in his hands and started tying my wrists and legs together, I was about to call Darkove, but then I saw that they somehow got him into his teenager form, one that could only come up to my knee, and had tied him together. "You know" the paladin said, "It's not smart to tell your enemies who you are". I only gave him my coldest glare, in which he shrugged at, he then swung me over his shoulders and started walking toward the group of heroes.

I looked around to only see all of my classmates watching, some even smirking. I only gave them a cold glare. "Did you have to be so ruff?" I looked over to see a woman with ocean blue eyes and silver hair that went down her back. "She was the one who decided to go down with a fight" the paladin said, god I've gotta find out his name, I can't just keep calling him paladin.

The woman suddenly muttered a spell, a bright white light surrounded us, blinding me in the process, and scaring me to death. There was a reason why I became a necromancer, but we'll go to that story another time. Then, to my embaressment, I let out a blood curdling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The paladin dropped me roughly and started hitting his ears, eyes closed tight from pain. "Haha nice." I looked over to see Darkove laughing his butt off. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the heroes to see them doing the same thing the paladin was doing. I looked around again to see us in front of a red tent with a man standing in front of it. He had white hair that fell over his one of his purple eyes, he was wearing a blue robe with red gems put into a belt that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, and he was holding a glowing blue ball.

"Waddya think of the hippie?" Darkove asked me, "I don't know" I replied stifling my giggles. "I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves" I looked over to see the woman with long white hair walking over to me. "Here comes hippie number two" I whisper to Darkove, which sends him into fits of laughter. Suddenly I had a sword pointed at my face, "Don't you EVER call Lady Celestia a hippie again" the paladin said, leaning in so close I saw specks of green in his eyes "Artix, calm down" the woman, I guess Celestia, said, "She has every right to be upset". "So that's your name, paladin." I say smiling.

He gave me a cold glare, but slowly removed the sword from my face. "Ah, this would be heaven if my arms and legs weren't tied up, I might've even thought of making a home here" I say getting into sitting position and looking around. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves" Celestia said. OK this lady is freaky, here I am, all tied up, and she's talking like we're having a tea party. "Alright?" I say, again a little freaked. After learning about a hundred names, the heroes pick me up, gently this time, and walk me into the te…. "HOLY AVATAR WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" I yell, the tent is actually some kind of magically disguised tower. They don't answer my question, they calmly put me down in a chair, then a girl with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a robin hood suite like thing, came up to me and said, "OK, let's see what you look like" before she could grab my hood, another group of heroes came in and put a squirming Darkove beside me, "Time for the reveal!" Robina cried out, and I swear, every hero outside came sprinting in, even Artix. With that she checked everyone was here then turned toward me.

She grabbed my hood and pulled down, I swear everyone was holding their breaths when she was doing this. My waist length black hair fell down (My rubber band was lost in battle), without the hood it revealed my snow whit skin and red eyes, that people say, glow when I'm angry. "Alright I want answers, right now!" I say, really upset. Before anyone could say anything, a very angry Darkove ripped away from his ropes and started attacking. With a flick of my wrist, a knife came out from under me sleeve.

I quickly started sawing away at the rope. Luckily, Darkove was stronger then he looked, so strong actually, I was surprised he wasn't an earth dragon. "Hey!" I looked over to see Artix running over to me, ready to get the knife away from my hand, _Aw heck no_, I thought, sawing faster. Finally I heard the satisfying _snap_ of the rope. I saw the paladin got a panicked look in his eye before I started running. I saw Darkove surrounded by a group of guardians, he looked over at me and yelled, "Cleo run!" a male guardian turned around and saw me backing away slowly.

Before I could run, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pin my arms to me sides. Without even thinking I put my head forward and snapped it back, hitting my capture right on the nose. His instinct flew in and he quickly let go. When I felt the arms leave I sprinted away from the chaos, from my captures, and from my only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran for Lore knows how long. By the time I stopped, my lungs ached and my heart was beating 100 miles per hour. _I lost my only friend_, the whole realization hit me, I collapsed on the ground, and did what any normal person would do, start crying. "Are you ok miss?" I looked up to see a little red headed girl, with brown eyes, and an animal training apron. She looked no older then ten, "I'm fine" I say, getting up quickly, "Then why were you crying?" she asked, "Why do you ask so many questions?" I snapped back, my temper reaching its peak. Before she could answer that I heard someone call from the trees. "Aria, honey! Where did you go?" "Over here Grams!" the little girl cried.

An old woman came out from the woods, she looked at me and said, "Well, who might we have here?" Her gray hair was pilled up in a neat bun, with the same eyes and clothes as the little girl, but besides the girl's pale skin, she had tan skin covered in wrinkles. I only shrugged, just to annoy the woman, but she just kept looking me under her steady gaze. After a few minutes of this, I started to get uncomfortable, "Your Cleo Soul, aren't you?"

I stiffened up after hearing this, the woman saw this and quickly said, "I'm not going to turn you in, in fact" she looked at the little girl, then back at me, "We'll give you a place to hide for awhile." I blinked in surprise, _It could be a trap,_ my mind told me, but I was exhausted emotionally and physically, so I nodded my head yes. She smiled warmly at me and said, "You can call me Grams, and this little girl is Aria" Grams said.

"If you're _the_ Cleo, then where's Darkove?" Aria asked. I felt tears well up in red eyes at the mention of my abandoned friend. "You don't have to answer that sweetie" Grams said, seeing the tears, "Thank you" I whispered. We walked threw the forest for awhile, until we came up to a town, "Welcome to Falconreach" Aria said spreading her arms wide, as if showing off the greatest invention ever.

I chuckled slightly, we walked up to a small building with a pet store sign in front. Aria and Grams walked up to the building with me in tow. They brought me to a simple room in the back of the building, it had a bed with a bright red quilt on it, a writing desk, a plain window looking out the town, with pasty white walls.

"You'll have to help us out in the shop if you want to stay" Grams said. "See you in the morning!" Aria said excitedly, handing me a yellow gown. Feeling tired, I put on the gown, the second my head hit the pillow, I went into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a bell ringing in my ear, "ACK!" falling out of the bed, I looked up to see Aria with a bell in her hand, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Evil child!" I spat, she only giggled, then handed me some clothes while saying. "You'll start helping out today, the glasses are to help you eye color, and the sash is to hide your hair, be downstairs in an hour" after saying all that, without taking a breath, she walked out.

She brought a white blouse, a black skirt with a red trim, and a black sash. The glasses were round, all silver, they looked ordinary, but I recognized them immediately. They were rare magical glasses, if you put them on they can change your eye color immediately, the best part yet, you didn't have to wear them all day. I quickly put on all of the stuff, when I put on the glasses, my eyes turned into a night black. I put my hair in a bun, not leaving a single strand out, and wrapped the sash around my head.

I walked down to see Grams and Aria around a table filled with eggs and bacon. "Why are you guys helping me, and how do you now who I am?" I asked quietly. Grams looked up from her plate when I sat down in a seat. "Because, I know what it's like, to be captured without knowing the reason why, and the last question, it was just a guess." _Lucky guess_, I thought. After eating, Grams said, "Cleo, we need you to go to the Inn, and pick up an order of pet food from Serenity." She then gave me a few coins and shooed me out.

I walked into town, and straight to the Inn, a boy next to the Inn's door waved to me excitedly, then turned back to the town. When I walked in I saw a woman about in her early twenties with long blonde hair and sea green eyes, she was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt. She looked at me and said sweetly, "Hi, I'm Serenity, would you like to rent a room?" "No thanks" I said politely, "Grams sent me here to pick up some pet food" She smiled at me and said, "You know, Grams was captured by Sepulcher around last year, so it would do her good to socialize with other people." She then bent down from the counter she was standing behind, then gave me a twenty pound bag of pet food.

I politely said 'thank you', picked up the bag, and walked slowly out of the Inn. I accidentally bumped into someone, I was able to mumble out a 'sorry'. But before I could move, I heard an all to familiar voice asking, "Do you need help with that?"


End file.
